It is becoming quite common for the average individual to carry with them on a daily basis a watch, a pager, a cellular telephone, a small electronic address or data file, a micro-recorder, etc. The problem is that it is difficult and unwieldy to carry at once all of these various communication transceivers, such as pagers and cellular telephones, as well as these small electronic devices, such as clocks, alarms, data storage devices, micro-recorders, etc. Accordingly, consumer markets seek to combine these electronic devices, and thus continue to request smaller portable electronic devices which have greater functional features.
Generally speaking, the average person will wear a plurality of clothing articles on a daily basis to which will be attached or placed in a pocket of the clothing, a portable electronic device, such as a cellular telephone, a pager, a PDA, a micro-recorder, a small electronic address or data file, a clock/alarm, or some other similar portable electronic device. The problem is that it is often difficult and unwieldy to carry various communication transceivers, such as cellular phones, pagers and other devices.
Through the inclusion of functional fibers into the integration of these portable electronic devices, such as through the inclusion of metallic threads, and holographic optical fibers, devices can be fabricated which are both user friendly in allowing the wearer to better communicate with others, while minimizing the size of the portable electronic equipment that the user typically carries.
While, portable communications transceivers, such as cordless and cellular telephones, pagers, data banks and the like, are becoming increasingly popular, unfortunately, with respect to the visual interface, a single display typically is all that is available. Many users may like or require more than one visual image to be displayed at any one time, or greater amounts of information contained within one display.
In the instance where the operator requires a visual display on a communication transceiver to supply the operator with a visual message or graphical image, as previously stated, there exists a problem in that visual displays on prior art communications receivers are extremely limited in size and require relatively high electrical power, thus a large battery source, as well as a great amount of area to be sufficiently large to produce a quality display.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide for an integrated communicative portable electronic device, fabricated in the form of a wearable watch with smart straps, that includes various electronic devices, and optical displays, while maintaining the size and compactness of a conventional watch. The integrated communicative watch with smart straps provides for increased functionality of the watch through the integration of the electronics and electronic components into the watch band, hereinafter referred to as smart straps.
Accordingly, an integrated communicative watch with smart straps fabricated as a part thereof, that incorporates electrically conductive fibers within the smart straps for a wired coupling between a plurality of electronic devices, displays, and a power source would be highly advantageous.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide for a new and improved integrated communicative watch with smart straps, including a plurality of electrically conductive fibers formed as a part of the smart straps, that provides for increased functionality of the integrated communicative watch.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide for an integrated communicative watch with smart straps that allows for the inclusion of a plurality of displays, so as to allow the user to fold out or slide out a display or multiple displays and/or project a displayed image on a wall or the like.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved integrated communicative watch with smart straps that provides for the reduction in size of integrated portable communication devices by integrating a portion of the electronics or component parts into the smart straps.
It is a still further purpose of the present invention to provide for an integrated communicative watch with smart straps including a plurality of optical displays with associated electronic controls and/or associated keypads integrated with the smart straps that allows a user to interface with the unit and its functional components through the smart straps.